What is going on?
by shadowsongtress
Summary: Break ups, make ups, drama, and sex. What is going on with the power rangers? Will someone figure out the truth or will the lives of people be destroyed forever. Redoing a lot of chapters over.
1. Chapter 1

Being in Florida is so lonely, Kim thought as she watched couples kiss and hold hands. I am so over this I am going to my apartment; she walks from the beach to her apartment. When she enters her apartment her phone rings a few minutes later.

"Hello?" Kim says irritably.

"Whoa Beautiful what's with the attitude?" Tommy replies with a faint frown on his face. "Did you not want me to call?"

"Sorry Handsome, I was just missing you." Kim moves hair out of her face.

"I am here now technically, what's new?" Tommy asks as he sits down on his bed.

"Just training and school," Kim tells him as she sits down on the couch. "You?"

"The usual fighting monsters, school, karate, and dating," Tommy rests his back on his headboard and pillows.

"Dating?..!," Kim sits upright.

"Just kidding my Crane the only dates I have been on were me dreaming of us together," Tommy laughs as he glances at the picture of Kim and him at the park.

"It had better be." Kim spies a rubber band and picks it up. Kim is worried that Tommy would feel lonely and find someone to snuggle with making her nightmares a reality. He would not need to look far she thought considering a new pink ranger wanted him.

"If Rita and Lord Zedd ever take a break I would teleport down to you since it would be a miracle and I would want to spend as much time with you as I could." Tommy lifts up the picture and wishes his girlfriend were here with him.

"Teleport huh, so Zordon has lightened up on the rules?" Kim playfully questions.

"Sort of we are allowed to teleport if we are careful and not to do anything illegal of course," Tommy replies to his girlfriend's question.

"Too bad he did not lighten up when I was a ranger. I could have been to a sale in no time." Kim giggles at her comment.

Tommy laughs. "I thought you would say that." "Kat said she would do the same thing." Tommy sets the picture back on his dresser drawer.

Who cares what she thinks. Kim rolls her eyes. "Tommy what do you think would happen if I were to become a power ranger again?" Kim had been thinking of moving back to Angel Grove and training there although she knew that she would not be able to train with Coach Schmidt.

"Throw a party in your honor then take you to our special place and keep you there till we had to fight in a battle." Tommy tells Kim with a smile on his face.

"You would want to keep me locked up away from everyone?" Kim frowns into the phone.

"Stop twisting my words, I miss you too." Tommy sits up in his bed. "Uh Kim I need to help Kat learn how to use her ZEO weapon; talk to you soon," Tommy stretches. "I love you."

"But you just called me." Kim whines into the phone.

"I know but she said she needs my help now considering our last battle went when she fired her pistol and almost shot Adam." Tommy shakes his head at the memory. "He had to tell Aisha and she freaked, so now I have to help babe but I will talk to you soon." Tommy stands up. "Bye."

"Bye." Kim puts the phone down. Why couldn't Adam teach her, he was the one almost killed by her. Time for some chocolate fudge ice cream with whip cream. Kim decides to call Aisha as she eats one of her favorite go to treats.

"Hey Aisha," Kim mumbles through a mouthful of ice cream.

"Hi Kim, I know you probably heard about what happened to my man." Aisha sighs into the phone. She had been upset since the incident.

"Yup, sorry," Kim replies.

"Oh my world Kim if Adam had not moved in that second he would have been fried likes some crispy frog." "I was so close to heading back to Angel Grove that I booked a flight home." Aisha tells her friend with worry in her voice.

"Can I come," Kim adds.

"Why so quick to leave Florida?" Aisha questions.

"Missing my life, the usual," Kim replies with edginess to her voice.

"Yea right missing being with Tommy and thinking Kat will snatch him up." Aisha snickers at her comment to Kim.

"I saw the way she looks at him and the spell has been broken," Kim argues.

"Well why did you leave than?" Aisha fires back.

"Zordon and Tommy told me to follow my dreams but now my dreams are being a real pain." Kim pouts. She had thought she could juggle being in Florida and maintain her life back home.

"Quit and go home." Aisha tells her best friend as though it was that obvious.

"So I can look like a loser no way and besides coach would make it to where I could never compete again if that were my reasoning." Kim frowns into the phone.

"See your best bet is to stick it out." Aisha moves hair out of her eyes. "At least you are almost done; I still have eight months here in Africa."

"Why couldn't the evil losers take a break and let us enjoy being with our men." Kim wonders.

"I wish I knew." Aisha pauses. "Is that chocolate fudge with whip cream I hear you eating?"

"You know me so well." Kim eats another bite of ice cream.

"That is our go to snack but seriously Tommy loves you so curl up with a good romance novel or movie and think about your awesome relationship." Aisha encourages her best friend.

"Will do and Tommy is training her now, so rests assure Adam will be fine well as fine as Adam can be," Kim jokes.

"Ha-ha, you are so not funny." Aisha rolls her eyes.

"I thought I was." Kim giggles. "Miss you and talk to you soon."

"Ditto," Aisha hangs up the phone feeling a little better.

Kim pops in a romantic comedy since she was not in much of a reading mood.

Back in Angel Grove Tommy is teaching Kat how to use her weapon.

"Kat what movie have you seen a gun held that way aim girl aim." Tommy tells Kat with a little annoyance in his voice.

"I have watched the movie called Tommy's adventures." Kat jests.

"If you did than you would know how to work a pistol." Tommy argues. "Pay attention."

"Okay." Kat was liking the way Tommy held her weapon or any weapon for that matter.

"Kat are you paying attention," Tommy asks trying to hide his growing annoyance.

"Uh oh yeah," Kat stammers.

"Hold the gun this way so that you do not harm others or yourself," Tommy tells Kat.

"Got it," Kat pays attention to Tommy.

After an hour of training Kat, Tommy decided that the two of them deserved a smoothie.

"Tommy that strawberry and chocolate smoothie looks good." Kat eyes Tommy's smoothie. "Can I try?" Kat asks with a puppy dog look.

"Sure I am not Rocky, here." Tommy scoots his glass to Kat.

"Aw is the goodie two shoes sharing his smoothie with his lady." Skull asks as he walks over with Bulk behind him.

"Go away Skull." Tommy rolls his eyes.

"Why should I you do not own the Juice Bar." Skull replies.

"I am only sharing something you never learned in school with a friend." Tommy tells Skull not denying the annoyance in his tone.

Kat wished what Skull said was true.

"Wow you are so funny wavy head but since you have her I want Kim." Skull sneers.

"You could never have my girl besides she is in Florida enjoying her vacation from you." Tommy reclaims his smoothie back from Kat.

"Oh is that right." Skull replies. "I think she would think differently."

"I am not going there with you today, I am too tired." Tommy sips his smoothie.

"From having sex with your girl right here," Skull questions.

"Alright that is it." Tommy uses a little of his ZEO power to make a smoothie land on top of Skull's head hitting him directly on top of his head and some even landed on Bulk.

"Who throw that?" Skull threatens. He looks around for the culprit. "I said who threw that smoothie at me!"

"Guess someone beat me to showing you a lesson." Tommy laughs. He eyes Skull with a look of amusement and leadership.

"Just wait Tommy I will get Kim to see that you are no good for her." Skull shakes smoothie off his arm. He rubs smoothie out of his hair.

"No she is too good for you but just right with me now go and hose yourself off." Tommy finishes his smoothie with one fluid sip.

Skull just storms off but only because he has a plan in mind and could not wait to set it into action. Kim will be mine and that longhaired punk will eat his words.

"Hey wait up Skull," Bulk called out as he rushes to catch up with his best friend.


	2. Chapter 2

"The nerve of that jackass." Rocky shakes his head. The rest of the gang had walked in during the confrontation between Tommy and Skull.

"You said it." Tommy sighs as he runs a hand over his face.

"He is not that bad." Kat shakes her head.

"You have been here for almost a year now so I doubt you believe that." Adam replies.

"They are annoying at times but they can be sweet." Kat adds.

"Sweet; How about they switch and harass you instead of Kim?" Billy asks Kat.

"Okay I mean it would be nice to have some attention for once." Kat pouts.

"Kat you do not want that type of attention trust me," Rocky tells her.

"I don't know maybe I would," Kat comments as she sips her smoothie.

"Kat if you want attention than just get a boyfriend, Rocky shows me plenty of attention," Tanya finally joins in on the conversation.

"What he shows interest in anything besides food," Adam jokes.

"Ha-ha Adam remind me to tell Aisha how you should become a comedian." Rocky rolls his eyes at his friend.

"She already knows I am," Adam answers.

"See guys the conversation has shifted to you all and here is the poor Aussie girl not getting any attention again." Kat sighs as she pushes her smoothie away.

"Kat since I am the leader I will hang out with you." Tommy volunteers.

"Okay." Kat was all too eager.

Adam whispers to Tommy, "Think that is a good idea?"

"Sure why not, what could be the harm," Tommy responded.

Well Kim could get the wrong idea for starters." Adam implies.

"My Beautiful will like the fact that I am helping her adjust and soon she will find a guy of her own and not feel lonely." Tommy counters back.

"Do not say I did not warn you man." Adam shakes his head at his friend.

"If something happens can I have your word to help me fix it?" Tommy asks suddenly unsure.

"Depends on what I get out of it." Adam jokes.

Tommy looks at his Adam. "You should do it for the fact that I am one of your best friends, leader, and the fact that I will not tell Aisha about…"

"Okay, okay I will help out if need be just be quiet about it." Adam furrows his eyebrows at Tommy. "Dude you promised to never breathe a word of that to anyone."

"No I said I would keep it and use it in emergencies." Tommy responds.

"Some kind of best friend and leader you are." Adam grumbles.

"Hey I was just there to witness it because if I had not been there than no one would have known what happened considering you would have taken it to your grave." Tommy grins.

"I still intend too," Adam mumbles under his breathe.

"Then make sure nothing goes wrong than," Tommy tells him.

Kat interrupts the boys' conversation. "So Tommy when do you want to hang out?"


	3. Chapter 3

"Uh maybe tomorrow," Tommy shrugs his shoulders.

"Okay, what are we going to do?" Kat eagerly asks.

"Mini golf or something like that," Tommy suggests.

"Alright but for you spending time with me I will do a favor for you." Kat smiles at Tommy.

"You don't have to do that," Tommy gives Kat a small smile.

"But I want," Kat insists.

"Okay than but make it simple." Tommy tells her.

"When have I not tried to make things simple?" Kat asks with an innocent smile.

"Understanding how to use your weapon for one; I almost died." Adam replies.

"Adam that was a pure accident." Kat knew if she did not practice using her weapon than Tommy would notice and have to help her train.

"Accident my ass; damn girl I thought Aussies knew how to shoot." Adam grumbles.

"You have seen way too many animal shows and movies about Australia." Kat tells him with a wave of her hand.

"Enough to know that if you are born there than you should know how to handle a gun better than anyone else," Adam sips his smoothie that was brought over a few minutes ago.

"Okay you two stop arguing like an old married couple; let's finish up and get out of here." Tommy tells them.

The next day Kim is at practice being a little antisocial.

"So I was like so what if I have more muscle than you I am a gymnast for crying out loud." Amy waits for Kim to respond. "Hello is anybody in there?" She waves her hand in Kim's face.

"Huh oh yeah um so some guys are intimidated that we have muscles." Kim replies not too enthusiastically to her friend.

"Kim I know you miss your boyfriend so how about I take you out?" Amy suggests.

"Amy I would rather curl up with a good book and relax," Kim tells her.

"Come on live a little I bet the famous Tommy is going out," Amy counters.

"Yeah but…" Kim tries to disagree.

"No buts we are going out," Amy tells Kim with a wave of her hand.

"Okay but when I want to leave we leave." Kim replies.

"Sure girly." Amy smiles, "I bet you want to stay for a long while."

"We will see." Kim adjusts her ponytail. "I need to go practice on the uneven bars."

"See you tonight." Amy calls after Kim.

Back in Angel Grove Tommy is debating telling Kim about him volunteering to hang out with Kat. I know she is feeling lonely and hearing about me hanging out with another girl whatever the reason especially the girl who had taken over her position as the pink ranger might anger or upset her. I will keep it quiet for now. He calls Kimberly.

"Hey Handsome, I am so glad you called." "Amy is dragging me out tonight," Kim fixes her hair in the mirror.

"I hope you have fun." Tommy sighs inwardly. Good she is going out too. Maybe since she is going out then she will not be so upset with me.

"I doubt it considering you will not be there," Kim pouts. She was over the event before Amy and she even went out.

"I think you will." Tommy tries to reason. "What are you two going to do?"

"No idea but since it is Amy it is going to involve some crazy stuff." Kim tells him as she looks through her closet for a pair of shoes to wear.

"Tell me again how did you being friends with her," Tommy asks.

"She reminds me of Trini and Aisha but way wilder." Kim says laughing.

"Ah I missed hearing that wonderful sounds laugh more often okay," Tommy tells his girlfriend.

"Make me laugh." Kim counters back.

"Oh okay, what do you tell someone that has your cheese?" Tommy asks.

"I don't know." Kim tells him.

"That is nacho cheese!" Tommy replies.

"Oh my gosh Tommy that was super corny I need to hurry up and come home." Kim giggles at her boyfriend's corny joke.

"I hope you do." Tommy honestly tells his Kim. He considered telling her about his volunteering but thought against it seeing as how she was hanging out with Amy and he was going to hang out with Kat although he knew nothing was going to happen, he just did not want to ruin her being in a good mood.

"So what are you doing tonight?" Kim asks as she glances at his picture on her table.

"Hanging out," Tommy tells her in what he hoped was a nonchalant tone.

"Oh sounds like fun," Kim jokingly tells him.

"What to have a little fun before we both have to hang out with friends," Tommy implies with a smile on his face.

"Oh Tommy you are so nasty." Kim is smiling at the idea.

"Just something to hold me over till the next time we can have a private conversation." Tommy says seductively.

"Sure why not I think that might help me not miss home so much." Kim perks up and waits for him to begin.

Tommy sits up with a smile on his face. "So what are you wearing?"

"I am in my undies actually I have not put on my bra yet." Kim glances down at her lack of clothing and smiles wishing Tommy were there.

"That is so hot I can just imagine you; so what room are you in." Tommy asks as he sits down.

"In my bedroom on my bed," Kim wiggles on the bed making it give a little squeak.

"Damn Beautiful, how about we both cancel our plans and I come down there and we show that bed how to really squeak." Tommy is starting to feel that pleasant tingling feeling over his body.

"Why all it takes is a little bed squeaking and Tommy is hot." Kim replies with a wide smile on her face. I can use that to my advantage.

"Only when it is you on the bed Kimmy." He runs a hand through his hair. "So Kim how about you place your hands where I tell you too and you can think of them being my hands."

"So dominating I love it." Kim lifts her hands waiting in anticipation for her boyfriend to tell her what to do.

"Move one hand on your right breast while putting the other hand in your panties now start to lightly massage that amazing body." Tommy can feel his pants tightening. "You like that?"

"Uh huh; please continue your voice drives me wild." Kim grins wickedly.

"Next take…" Damn Beautiful someone is at the door." Tommy complains.

"I thought you weren't going out yet for another hour," Kim whines.

"Me too damn when it was just getting good," Tommy stands up. "I love you Crane bye."

"Bye Falcon I love you too." Kim hangs up the phone and decides to take a cold shower.

"Hey Kat I thought you were not coming till eight." Tommy tells her irritated.

"I was but my mother started trying to have the sex talk so I left." Kat lies.

Tommy nods his head. "I get why you left those talks are so embarrassing."

"Tell me about it my dad told me that no one had better deflower his princess." "I totally choked on my Coke and now when I see a can of Coke I shudder." Kat shudders thinking back.

"Aw poor baby well let's go." He locks the front door and they hope into his jeep. "How about some mini golf?"

"Sure but I warn you now I will need help." Kat tells him laughing.

"You can't be that bad." Tommy teased.

"I have only played a few times and frankly well let's just say it I am did not go so good at the game." Kat replies truthfully.

"Thanks for the heads up." Tommy turns on the radio.

"Oh Tommy I love this song." "No laughing at my sing." Kat begins to sing.

"Well you are no Kim but you sound alright." Tommy laughs.

Kat playfully slugs her him, "Tommy I said no laughing."

"I cannot help it you set yourself up for that one with the warning." Tommy tells her with a grin.

"That's what I get for being nice." Kat flips her hair.

"My bad relax." He smiles at her.

Damn that man has a sexy smile. Kat smiles back. "No biggie."

When they begin to play mini golf Tommy can see why Kat had warned him. "Wow you were not kidding you really are bad."

"I told you, can you help me?" Kat asks.

"Sure." Tommy gets behind Kat and helps her swing the club.

"Lookie what we have here Bulk, a punk and his chick," Skull sneers.

Tommy sighs when he sees the school bullies approaching them. "Maybe we should have gone go cart riding instead."

"I thought you were so in love with Kim yet you are humping this chick in public." Skull shakes his head at Tommy.

"You listen good Skull I do love my girlfriend and this chick has a name Kat." "I was just helping her." Tommy looks annoyed.

"Looked like dry humping to me maybe we should send Kim a picture and ask her what she thinks?" Skull laughs.

"That I am helping a friend; I have helped other friends remember Trini and Aisha." Tommy counts to ten.

"Yea but that had no interest in you this one does." Skull pointedly tells him.

Kat finally spoke up she did not want Tommy to stop hanging around her. "As a friend you lug head; Tommy you were right they can get annoying."

"Annoying huh well I would say that your accent is annoying right Bulk." Skull looks at Bulk.

"Huh let's go to the snack bar and leave these two losers to the game." Bulk adds.

"Bulk what has gotten into you lately; I have to pick your slack." Skull storms off with Bulk following close behind.

"Glad one of them seems to be maturing," Tommy states.

"Yeah the nerve of that guy," Kat chimes.

"Oh well let's finish up our game then go to my house to watch a movie at least we know that they will not be there." Tommy waits for Kat to take her turn.

"Okay." Kat was more than eager to be alone with Tommy.

In Florida Amy had taken Kim to a house party thrown by a fellow gymnast.

"Cool party Stacey." Kim drinks her soda.

"Yea Stacey parties are the best just wait till the fraternities guys get here." Amy smiles devilishly before slipping her soda.

"Uh Amy I do have a boyfriend." Kim tells her with a frown.

"I know and a fine at that but that does not mean you cannot dance with a few men or help me land some numbers tonight." Amy pouts.


	4. Chapter 4

"I can be your wing woman but that involves no guys dancing to close to me, hitting on me, and no putting me in awkward situations." Kim tells her.

"Kimmy I would not do that." Amy looks at Kim with an innocent expression.

"Uh remember last month at that fraternity party." Kim argues.

"Oh that was uh an uh minor problem; I was drunk and he was cute." Amy looks sheepish. She was embarrassed by her behavior from that party.

Kim looks at her friend. "Exactly drunk; and that guy thought we were going to have a threesome and tried to kiss me repeatedly." Kim shakes her head.

"Okay I will not drunk that much." Amy holds up her hand.

Kim looks her friend directly in the eye.

"Oh alright I will let you monitor how much I drink and who I flirt with." Amy adds.

"Amy the coach will be choosing who does what event and being hung over is not going to help you or me for the manner if I gave little to no sleep." Kim lectures her friend.

Okay Kim; I promise now can we party." Amy bops her head in time to the music. "Come dance with me."

The girls begin to dance and soon a few guys start dancing with them.

In Angel Grove, Tommy is showing Kat his movie collection.

"So I have a wide collection of movies Kat just pick one and I will pop it in." Tommy tells her.

"Oh I am in the mood for a horror movie." Kat responds. So when I get scared I can snuggle close to you.

"Hope you have a night light because I only buy really scary horrors." Tommy sets the snacks on the table in the living room.

"Where are your parents?" Kat flips through the movie selection.

"Out to dinner or something; I have a note here somewhere." Tommy shrugs his shoulders. "So, do you want a soda or a juice?"

"Soda please and how about Freddy Kruger," Kat asks.

"Okay Freddy's cool." Tommy takes the DVD from her and puts it in the DVD player.

Kat makes sure she sits next to Tommy on the couch. "Just to let you know I am a screamer."

"That's okay; I like when a girl gets scared." Tommy settles back on the couch. "Kim is the toughest girl I know she laughs at these types of movies right along with me instead of moving her head away and screaming." "Don't get me wrong I love it but I like when she pretends to be scared and snuggle close to me."

"Oh well you won't have that problem with me; I am a chicken." Kat scoots a little closer to Tommy. "My last boyfriend knew how to get me by taking me to see a horror movie."

"Oh what happened?" Tommy grabs a soda.

"He dumped me for Susan; a popular girl at my old school." Kat frowns.

"I doubt that you were not popular at your old school." Tommy tells her.

"Honestly no; I was more focused on grades than anything else and when I came here I was the same till Rita cast that spell on me and with me becoming a power ranger," Kat replies.

"Oh well I am popular so I can help you in that department; Kim helped me." "When I moved here she was the most popular girl in school and the fact that she talked to me a nobody made me feel special and since then I guess since she is popular than so am I." Tommy tells her.

"Thanks for helping me in that area." Kat gives Tommy a big grin. Now help me more and become my boyfriend.


	5. Chapter 5

"So how about I get us a soda?" A boy asks Kim.

"Sure," Kim follows the boy to a table that has food and drinks.

"Hi my name is Mark and I am a sophomore." Mark smiles at Kim.

"Hey my name is Kim and I am a senior." Kim gives Mark a small smile.

Mark looks puzzled, "I am on the yearbook and I have not seen you around I take everyone's picture and I would remember a pretty face like yours."

"Oh I am in high school." Kim sips her soda.

"That's cool; sometimes younger girls are more mature." Mark adds.

"Oh I have a boyfriend sorry." Kim tells him.

"Does he go to University Of Florida?" Mark questions.

"No he lives in California." Kim is starting to get annoyed.

"Why would he choose to go to school all the way out there and leave a pretty little thing like you behind?" Mark drinks his soda.

"I am from Cali and I am training for the games but after those I will be returning home." Kim tells him as she stops herself from rolling her eyes.

"Dang all the pretty ones always leave or live too far away." Mark grumbles.

"I am sure you will find someone; my friend is single." Kim points her out.

Damn I was hoping to be with you. "Oh okay I guess I can talk to her she is headed this way." Mark forces a smile on his face.

Kim smiles but has a weird feeling she needs to call Tommy. "Amy this is Mark and he is looking for a dance partner."

"Hi," Amy smiles at Mark. He is cute.

"What's up," Mark looks at Kim. "Well I guess since Kim has a full cup then Amy would you like to dance with me?"

Amy smiles at Mark. "Sure I would love to."

Mark grabs Amy's hand and takes her to the dance floor.

"Maybe they will become a couple and Amy will give me some time to myself," Kim whispers under her breathe as she watches her friend dance. I wonder what Tommy is doing now. He was a little vague about what the gang was doing tonight.

Amy bounces over to Kim. "Whew that boy can move; I need a drink." Amy reaches and takes Kim's soda out of her hands. She sips the soda.

"You are welcome," Kim tells her friend.

"Thank you," Amy replies as she downs the last of Kim's soda. "So, Mark invited us back to his room but I know how you are so I told him no."

Kim rolls her eyes. "We also have gymnastics to think about."

"I know, I know party pooper," Amy grabs a soda off the table.


	6. Chapter 6

"Well that movie is a classic and will never get old to me." Tommy moves hair out of his face, "How about I take you home now?"

"Oh uh maybe you could teach me how to be cool like you." Kat asks. She was not ready to leave Tommy just yet.

"Gee Kat I wish I could but with it being this late and all we do not have enough time." "You need way more time." Tommy stands up and stretches.

"Ha-ha you is such a comedian." Kat stretches on the couch causing her arm and hand to touch Tommy's leg.

"Did you become a little Kruger trying to cut me down or something?" Tommy jokes.

"No I just need your help in the cool department and I think you can give me a few lessons." Kat pouts. She wanted to procrastinate as long as she could from going home.

"Alright Kat one quick lesson; to be cool like me you have to be aloof." Tommy relaxes his shoulders. "The word aloof means to play it nonchalant and let the guy come to you." "Kim was friendly but at the same time played hard to get and that drove me wild." Tommy smiles thinking back to that time. "Now let's try a demonstration."

"Demonstration?" Kat now had a huge grin on her face.

"Yes stand like you own the room but it does not affect you." Tommy shows her how to stand.

"Okay." Kat tries to pretend that she is queen bee.

"No Kat like this; think of Kim when she wants to win an election." Tommy shakes his head.

"Oh ok." Kat thinks hard on how Kim was when she won prom queen last year.

"Good now you are getting it." Tommy gives Kat a small smile. "I noticed you from across the room and wanted to say hi."

Kat burst out laughing causing Tommy to give her a look.

"See I told you we need more time; now I have to call Kim in a bit so how about I take you home and we can discuss when to make you a cool chick." Tommy goes to the key rack and grabs his keys from the rack.

"Oh alright but I contemplate it will take up quite a bit of your time." Kat tells him.

No problem; now let's get going." Tommy taps her leg making Kat feel heat where his hand slapped her leg.

She sits for a second then stands up. "I am in home economics and we have to make a cake and well since your mother is a good cook and mine is only good at ordering out do you think your mother can help me?"

"Uh I think so I will ask." "Kim and her did something similar but knew to make two because my dad and I ate the first one." He holds the door open for Kat.

Kat faces falls and she thinks damn what hasn't Kim done. "Thank you."

"No problem." "You know Billy would be a good subject for you to work on; he secretly likes you and I personally think with the other rangers that you two would make a good couple." Tommy adds as he starts the engine.

In the jeep, Kat tries to come up with an excuse of why she cannot date Billy. "Oh I thought he sort of liked Kim or Aisha or that girl in our French class." "Besides he might just like me for my brain." "Brains are like that." Kat scratches her head. Why can't you like me?

Uh oh I think the guys were right about her feelings for me. "Give him a chance Billy may surprise you; he is really good at basketball." Tommy begins to pull out the driveway.

"Basketball; really?" Kat looked unconvinced.


	7. Chapter 7

"He really can play ball; Billy beat Zack in a game." Tommy stops at a red light.

"Good for him." Kat replies. I do not want him I want you.

"Give him a chance; he will surprise you." Tommy turns a corner. Oh, please Lord let her give him a chance.

"I like guys with long hair and his hair is short." Kat smiles shyly at Tommy.

"Like mine?" Tommy looks at the road straight ahead.

Kat touches Tommy's hair. "Yeah like yours."

"William has long hair like mine." Tommy moves out of her reach.

"He is kind of weird; he carries around that bag all the time." Kat wrinkles her nose. Tommy just give me a chance.

Oh my she wants me to cheat on Kim with her or dump Kim for her. "Kat you are a nice and cute girl but I love Kim and would never hurt her in anyway." Tommy tells her in a firm voice.

"Oh Tommy I was not implying you would do that; I just need your help with finding the right one for me." Kat quickly responds. Which will be you whether you know it or not.

"Okay just as long as we are on the same page." Tommy pulls into Kat's driveway.

"Thanks for spending time with me." Kat gives Tommy a hug.

"No biggie; I like helping my friends." Tommy moves out of Kat's hug.

Kat is pissed that he moved out of her hug. "See you later Tommy."

"Bye Kat." Tommy drives off. I need to make her see that Billy is the right guy for her.

Kat walks into her house. Tommy you will be mine.

Kim is eating chips when Tommy calls her. "Hello," she says through a mouthful of chips.

"Oh Kimmy you with your mouth full is such a turn on." "Let's eat and have sex; like have a sandwich and make love." Tommy tells Kim.

"Ah Tommy you sound like a fat man who enjoys eating more than sex." Kim crumbles the bag and tosses it into the trash.

"I do like both very much besides you of course." Tommy lies down on his bed.

"Dude you sound just like Rocky; poor Tanya." Kim shakes her head.

"Poor Tanya; poor me I miss you so much." Tommy sighs.

"You just miss my pie; own up to it." Kim implies.

"I miss that but also you baby; your personality, heart, sweetness, grace, and beauty." Tommy quickly answers.

"My man is too smooth for his own good." Kim cannot help but smile.

I knew that would make her happy. "I love you; you know that right." Tommy suddenly tells her.

"Yes Tommy I know you do and I love you too." Kim immediately becomes alert. "What's with the sentimental talk?"

Should I tell her Kat made a pass at me? Uh maybe nor; she would kill Kat. "I just love my Beautiful is all." Tommy replies. That was a close one.

"Aw I love you as well Handsome and I cannot wait to go to school with you." Kim calms down. "You know what since you has been a good boy I will send you a nice surprise," Kim tells Tommy in a sexy voice.

"A nice surprise eh." Now it is Tommy's turn to have a huge smile on his face.


	8. Chapter 8

"Yup it should be arriving shortly in the mail." Kim takes out her camera.

"Can you sing to me for a while; I miss hearing that sweet voice of yours." Tommy asks.

"Singing what?" Kim questions.

"It does not have to be sexual Kim; gee I think about more things than sex," Tommy smiles.

"Oh yeah name a time," Kim jokes.

"Uh let me get back to you on that one." Tommy sits up. "I am waiting Kimmy."

Kim begins to sing a little of a Mariah Carey song. "Okay now I need to make sure your surprise arrives on time; talk to you tomorrow."

"Okay Kim and I enjoyed that little bit of the song you sung to me." "I love you." Tommy wishes his girlfriend were right next to him and not thousands of miles away. He smiles.

"I love you too; bye Tommy." Kim hangs up the phone. Time to start taking some pictures; Kim finds the perfect outfit and fixes her hair and make-up. She begins taking pictures.

A few days later Tommy checks the mail for the millionth time. Come on mail carrier really I need my surprise now. He sits on his front steps waiting for the mail carrier. Finally, Tommy rushes to the mailbox. "Thanks Mr. Johnson." Tommy goes through the mail. Yes, it is here; he runs to his room. Let's see what is inside. Tommy opens up the package. Ooh a pair of Kim's sexy lingerie, a falcon with her perfume sprayed on it, and what is this pictures of Kim in her lingerie. Tommy studies the pictures before he calls Kim to thank her. "I love my surprise."

"I knew you would; I know you like the back of my hand," Kim smiles.

"Now I have to do something special for you since you have been such a good little girl." Tommy tells Kim as he smiles down at the pictures.

"Ooh I cannot wait; I know I will love it," Kim smiles and for the first time in weeks she is not down in the dumps.

Tommy bites his bottom lip. I need to make sure the gift is very special. "So, I sense that you are feeling better my love."

"Yeah, I am," Kim closes the magazine lying on top of her bed.

"That is what makes me happy to hear my favorite person in the world is happy," Tommy places his pictures of Kim in a place he knew no one would look. "Has being friends with Amy gotten any easier?"

Kim thinks for a moment. "She has her moments but she has a new boyfriend so I am not in her loop as much." Kim moves the magazine off her bed and onto a table. She did not want to tell him how Amy and Mark met.

"That is nice; don't go get any ideas that you need a new boyfriend while you are down there," Tommy jokes. "I don't need to come down there any beat anyone up."

"How would that look a power ranger beating up some poor sap," Kim chuckles.

Tommy frowns, "I would be so devastated that I could not control my actions." "Okay enough of the negative talk; how was practice?"

"Great, I got every category I wanted," Kim enthusiastically tells Tommy.


	9. Chapter 9

I need to concentrate. Focus Kim focus. Kim practices her routine but her mind is on the gift from Tommy and how it should arrive any day now. As she does a perfect backflip off the beam, she does not hear her friend Amy calling her name.

"Earth to Kim," Amy almost screamed as she is waving her hands in the air to get her friend's attention. "I know that you like to be in the zone but dang girl."

"Uh what is somebody saying something to me," Kim looks confused for a second. "Oh hey Amy what's up?" Kim wipes sweat off her brow.

Amy looks at her friend for a moment. "I wanted to see if you wanted to grab a bite to eat." "I know we have not spent a lot of time together since I started dating Mark but I do not want a guy to come between us especially since you decided to try and attend a regular school during college." Amy gives Kim a small smile.

"No thanks I need to get home and check my mail." Kim tells her before she begins to walk off.

"You can check your mail anytime; I want to spend time with my friend and I cannot do that by myself." "I will really miss you," Amy whines.

Kim shrugs her shoulders. "We will hang out before I leave I promise." "How about another time." Kim gives Amy a silly grin.

"There you go making a funny face and you know how I feel about those." Amy smiles at Kim. "You know how to cheer me up as though we have been friends for years." "Please tell me that when you go off to school that you will not forget me." Amy wanted Kim to stay but knew that Kim wanted to be close to her boyfriend.

"I knew you would understand," Kim hugs her friend before she walks to the locker room. I need to hurry I would hate for me to receive my present from Tommy and not be able to talk to him afterwards. Kim rushes in the shower and makes breaks a new world record putting on her clothes.

Amy walks into the locker room. "Wow that was fast."

"I know I really need to get home and see if my gift has arrived yet." Kim looks at Amy.

"What if the present has not come yet then you would be rushing home and being disappointed," Amy tries to bargain with her friend.

Kim laughs, "I have a feeling my present will be there." "I just know it." Kim looks at her watch. Phew, that took ten minutes now to run to my car and try to drive the speed limit. "Look Amy we will hang out a lot before I leave for good okay." "Now I really need to go okay."

"Alright," Amy gives Kim a hug and lets her rush past her.

Finally. Now the last thing I would need is to be pulled over. Ugh where is my communicator when I need it. Kim drives as carefully as she can and practically runs to her apartment building as though she just got her hair done and it is raining. She takes out her keys and opens the mailbox. Yea my gift is here. Kim smiles as she grabs her mail and closes the mailbox. She walks to her apartment and opens the door. I am beat. Kim locks the door and plops down on her sofa. Should I open up Tommy's gift first or my other mail. She decides to save Tommy's present and sort through her other mail first. Finally, she begins to open her special package but before she can fully remove the wrapping paper her phone rings and it is Kat.

Kat squares her shoulders as she waits for Kim to answer the phone. She had finally gotten the nerve to tell Kim how she felt about Tommy and Kim's relationship. Also, she wanted to let Kim know that she has feelings for Tommy that she knew would not go away. Kat was close to hanging up the phone when Kim finally answered after the fifth ring.


	10. Chapter 10

"Hey, Kat, I am kind of busy at the moment," Kim sets the gift down.

"Oh it will not take that long," Kat sits on her bedroom twirling a lock of hair.

Kim glances at her present. "Okay, what do you want to talk about?"

"First, I wanted to ask how you are doing all the way in Florida and away from Tommy," Kat continues to twirl her hair with her finger.

Why would she ask me that? "I miss him dearly but we talk, write each other, and I visited him during break, so I good." Kim eyes her gift. I miss him.

"You must hate the fact that he cannot find the time to visit you," Kat presses.

"No, I know that he is a power ranger and with that comes great responsibility," Kim tells Kat with an annoyance in her voice. "I am not trying to rush you off the phone but I am busy."

Kat rolls her eyes. "Kim, I am just trying to be friendly."

"What is the real reason you called me," Kim questions.

If she wants me to get straight to the point than I will. "Okay, Kim do you think it is fair to Tommy for you to keep him locked down while you are away?" Kat twirls her hair to hard and winces as she removes her hand from her hair.

"I am not locking Tommy down and I do not see why this is any of your business," Kim fumes.

"Kim, is it fair to him to be with someone who will be moving around a lot due to her career?" Kat frowns at a poster of a diver. "Should he be tied down to someone who lives hundreds of miles away?" "I think that it is very selfish of you to keep him tied down from living his life."

Kim cannot believe what she is hearing and her mouth is agape. "For starters, Tommy is in no way shape or form locked or tied down to me, secondly I do not think that I am being selfish, and lastly it is none of your damn business what goes on between my boyfriend and me."

"I am saying what is best for Tommy; you do not have to bite my head off," Kat huffs. "Think about it Kim, you are a professional athlete who will continue to travel the world even when you are finished in Florida?" "Where does that leave Tommy huh pining after you all the time?"

Kim counts to ten and takes a few deep breathes. "In case you forgotten, Tommy is a fourth degree black belt and travels just like I do." "For your information, I support him when I can accompany him and when I cannot be with him."

"Yes, he does have to travel but he is not uprooted from where he lives and has to relocate," Kat argues. "Tommy should be spending his time with a girl who can hold his hand, watch a movie with him, hang out at the Juice Bar; basically be there for him."

"How am I not there for him?" Kim frowns. "Just because I am hundreds of miles away do not mean that I am not able to comfort him or help him."

Kat rolls her eyes. "You are selfish; keeping him locked down while you parade around doing God knows what." "He should be with someone who can physically touch him."

"Oh, so is that someone like you," Kim asks angrily.

"Well, since you brought it up; Tommy and I have spent a lot of time together," Kat tells Kim with a smug smile. "People have even told us what a good-looking couple we would make and how we should be together." Kat smiles at the image in her head. "If you believe that Tommy and you are so in love and soul mates than you should set him free and let him spread his wings."

Kim snorts into the phone. "If Tommy wanted to do that than he will break up with me him and not have some flake speak for him."

"Tommy is too nice of a mate to break up with you that way." Kat rolls her eyes. "It is up to you to have the common courtesy to dump him and let him do as he pleases."

I want to call her a dumb bitch so bad. "Tommy is doing as he pleases and if he did decide to end our relationship than he has free range to do just that." Kim counters back.

Kat glares at a picture in her room of Tommy. She had ripped the side of the picture that had Kim on it and crumpled it before she tossed it to the ground. "You have everyone else fooled with that perfect girl act but I know better."

"I find it funny that you are trying to get me away from Tommy and that you assume that I am keeping him from reaching his potential." Kim stands up. "Who knows what kind of chirping you have tried to put into his ear?" Kim began pacing around her apartment. "I knew you had a crush on him from the first moment I saw you staring at him and I had no problems with that because Tommy is a great guy and many girls had crushes on him. "I had no idea how far you would try to take it to steal him from me!"

Kat smiles wickedly. "Tommy must not care for you that much if he chose to help on fix a car instead of sitting and waiting for you." "Matter of fact he did not care that I was all on him!"

"Tommy is a good guy and wanted to help a person in need but we all know that you were not a person in need and Tommy would have helped anyone just like I would have wanted him to do." "He did not pay any attention to you grabbing and trying to grope him." Kim stops pacing. "Tommy wants me and not you," Kim flips her hair.

"Still naïve Kim he continues to hang out with me alone," Kat laughs. "We have gone golfing and watched movies at his house." Kat picks up the ripped picture of Tommy. "When we are alone we cannot help but be close to each other and things happen."

Kim glares into the phone. "My boyfriend has never cheated on me and especially with you."

Kat snorts, "That hug would say otherwise." "He squeezes me extra tight and held on."

"I doubt he did anything inappropriate to you," Kim tells her with an eye roll. "I know how to settle this right now." "I will call my boyfriend on three-way and he will explain to you how you are delusional and how much we love each other." Kim laughs.

Kat's eyes turn as big as saucers. "You… can't he is uh at the park with the guys."

"Even if he is, I can still call his house and tell his mother to call me," Kim adds. "So, you just stay put and wait fro my phone call."

Kat bites her bottom lip. "I cannot wait by the phone because my parents and I are going out to eat; so I will not be able to be by the um phone."

"Why does that not surprise me," Kim rolls her eyes. "You know what, I don't even understand why I am listening to you spew garbage about Tommy or me."

"I am speaking the truth Kim and the sooner you recognize that the better." Kat fumes.

Kim laughs into the phone. "I am finished wasting my time with this." Kim hangs up the phone.

"No, she not just hangs up in my face. I will get her back. Kat storms out of her room.

Ha, I showed her that she did not affect me in anyway. Kim smiles as she remembers her gift.


End file.
